


Young and Stupid and Loving Every Second

by pastelswitchblade



Series: Young and Stupid [1]
Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelswitchblade/pseuds/pastelswitchblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Born Hater shoot leaves Hanbin feeling some kind of way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and Stupid and Loving Every Second

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from the archive. Written for that little moment in the Born Hater MV where Mino slams the baseball bat down and Hanbin flinches hardcore...Idk, couldn't stop thinking about it. Enjoy!

It felt like they’d started filming a week ago, and had continued through night and day until this moment. In reality they had started early that morning, and the sun had just barely begun to set outside the break room window. Hanbin had been there from the very start, making an appearance in nearly every scene. His joints ached and his eyelids drooped. He just wanted to go back home. There were only two scenes left to shoot, Mino’s and his own. By the end of the day, all the men had been called, so it made the most sense to leave Hanbin’s feature to the end. The reasoning did nothing to motivation him, though, and he trudged back to the set with heavy steps.

Hanbin was fully aware of the rap royalty that surrounded him. He had to keep his (completely masculine) fangirling in check throughout the day, and consciously decide not to piss himself when Verbal Jint handed him a porn magazine. It had been a weird day.

He had known Mino for quite a while now, but the two never talked much. If they ever did, it was polite small talk and artistic discussion, never quite breaking the barrier from acquaintance to friend. Something about Mino bothered Hanbin. It made the back of his neck tense when they spoke, and he had to rub at it to make it go away. From what Hanbin could tell, it was Mino’s relentless, unending, bountiful kindness. Even as Hanbin and Bobby congratulated Team A on their win on that miserable TV competition, Mino insisted that they should have won. Every discussion Hanbin had with him, he was so courteous that it edged on formal. He half expected Mino to offer him a hot towel and bow as he left.

With the slightly disturbing image of Mino in a Korea Air uniform fresh in his mind, Hanbin stepped on set. Mino was supposed to represent Wrath out of the Seven Sins in the video, and was talking to the director with a metal bat clutched in his hand. Hanbin snorted. On camera, Mino was certainly suave, but off, he was an eager puppy, every move made to please. The director waved Hanbin over and debriefed him on the scene again, the makeup crew retouched his sweating hairline, and the two boys got into their places. Mino smiled at him, open and sincere, and Hanbin’s neck quickly wound into a knot. He squeezed it a few times before the director called action, but it barely subsided.

The music echoed loud in the small set space, but Hanbin could still hear Mino shift around as he got into character. Hanbin had opted for a nap instead of watching his other parts filmed, so he had to imagine Mino wrath-ing around the room. The image made him giggle a bit as he pretended to scrub at a poster on the wall. He relaxed into his character and lost time, letting the music fill him and move his body for him.

The sound of metal against tile slammed into Hanbin’s ears and made his whole body recoil. He looked back slightly at first, then fully turned around. Mino stared up at him with rage in his eyes, crouched in the corner like a wild animal. Hanbin’s heart was still thumping in his chest from the sound. He had never felt so small. He was transfixed, a deer in the headlights of Mino watching him so fiercely, and so close. He gulped down fear and turned away, feeling something else remain in the back of his throat. The hairs on the back of his neck crawled with the feeling of being watched, the knot in his muscles now a braid of tension across his shoulders. He scrubbed at the poster harder.

Hanbin still felt off for the rest of filming, and long after he had gone home and flopped into bed. The sound of the metal bat echoed in his mind like a terrible soundtrack to the fog swirling in his thoughts. It wasn’t until he had reported for duty at the YG building the next day that he realized the feeling had turned into something else. He found himself avoiding Mino automatically. He would step out of a room when he walked in, turn down different hallways if he saw him coming, keep his head down as he grabbed snacks at the cafeteria. He wasn’t even sure why he was doing it, but for some reason, avoiding Mino at all costs had turned into an involuntary action. Since that strange exchange in filming, Hanbin hadn’t looked him in the face since. All he could remember of Mino now was the feral animal stalking him from the corner of the set, and Kind, Caring Mino seemed like a giant fever dream. The burn at the back of his throat grew, and he chugged water religiously in a failed attempt to keep it down.

By the end of the day, Hanbin was desperately exhausted, barely lifting his feet enough to walk. He blindly reached for his wallet as he crossed the front lobby, hoping to maybe catch a cab for the short ride back to the dorm, just to rest his feet and eyes. He faintly heard the sound of footsteps approaching before something grabbed his arm and wrenched him violently to the left. He was so utterly worn out he let himself be dragged all the way down a side hallway and into the men’s bathroom. He didn’t even recognize Mino until he finally let Hanbin go and locked the bathroom door. With each stall Mino checked for occupants, Hanbin could feel the knot in his neck bring him racing fast back to clarity.

“Is there a reason you’re avoiding me? Because I’m going to assume it’s my fault and I’m really sorry for whatever I did but it would be nice if you could tell me whatever it is. Please.” Mino’s words came out in a jumble of syllables that Hanbin’s brain fumbled to grasp.

“Do — what? You didn’t do anything, I just —” he mumbled, trailing off.

“Just what?” Mino asked sternly. Hanbin felt his breath go shallow.

“I don’t know!” He started, much louder than he meant. “I’m not avoiding you, really.”

“Bullshit,” Mino growled. “That is such bullshit. Please, just let me fix whatever I did.”

“There’s nothing to fix!”

“God damn it, Hanbin!” Mino took Hanbin’s thin shoulders in his grip and slammed them against the wall behind them. Hanbin felt the knot in his neck rip, falling into his chest, his stomach, and then much deeper and much lower. His mouth went completely dry. Holy shit. He was hard. In a flash, he grasped what had haunted him so deeply about that filming session. That the sight of Mino violent and dominant, so different from his usual playful self, turned him on. And it was terrifying.

Hanbin squirmed to get out of Mino’s hold, but his arms were too strong and Hanbin’s

frame was too light to even budge.

“Please, Hanbin,” Mino pleaded, his eyes softer now. It didn’t change a damn thing about the state of Hanbin’s pants. “I’m so, so sorry but I can’t let you go until I know why you’re mad.”

Hanbin was in a desperate panic. “I’m not mad, I swear, I swear, please just let me go.”  
“I can’t.”

“Please, God damn it…”

“Tell me why you’re mad!”

“Please!” Hanbin cried, and bucked his hips up to get leverage against Mino’s weight. But the front of his jeans brushed painfully against Mino’s thigh and he froze. There was a murderous silence as Mino stared into Hanbin’s eyes before slowly looking down.

“Are you…”

Hanbin slapped Mino’s hands away and made for the door. He only got two steps in before Mino caught him again, bear hugging him around the waist and pulling Hanbin towards his chest.

“Please,” Hanbin choked out, tears in his eyes. The word had nearly lost all meaning to him. “I’m sorry, please just let me go…”

“No,” Mino said, his voice deep and heavy against Hanbin’s ear. “Do you...do you like me?” he asked, and Hanbin’s cheeks flushed in shame.

“I’m sorry,” he sobbed. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please…”

“Stop,” Mino whispered, and then, even softer, “Me too.” He pulled Hanbin in closer, pressing his hips into Hanbin’s back. Hanbin gasped as he felt Mino’s length growing slowly and steadily harder, pulsing against his jeans.

“Do you...do you want to…?” Mino whispered harshly. He didn’t seem to know how to finish the question— what it meant, where it would lead. Hanbin’s mind was drowned in confusion, shock, and desire, but he found enough strength to slowly nod his head.

Mino inhaled sharply and pushed Hanbin back against the wall with his face against the cool concrete and Mino’s breath hot and wet against his neck. Mino squeezed Hanbin’s thin hips in his hands and Hanbin felt himself go even harder, grinding against the wall for release. Mino ground his hips against Hanbin’s ass once before flipping him around. He grabbed Hanbin’s chin roughly and hesitated for just a second, half a breath, before pulling him in for a kiss.

It was sweet and eager, but quickly turned hot and heavy and Hanbin felt his head reel. Mino slid his tongue against Hanbin’s bottom lip and Hanbin gasped, giving Mino entrance with a breathy moan.

Mino licked against the back of his teeth and circled Hanbin’s tongue at an agonizing pace, sliding his hands down Hanbin’s body just as slowly. When Mino cupped his hand over the front of his jeans, Hanbin couldn’t stop a choked sob from escaping his lips. Another hand grazed over his chest and the sob turned into a laugh as it tickled down his ribs. Mino stopped and looked at him, and Hanbin flushed. “I’m not a girl,” he mumbled. Mino smirked and dipped his head. In one quick movement, he pulled Hanbin’s t-shirt to his neck and latched his lips around a nipple. Hanbin shuddered and grabbed wildly at Mino’s hair. Mino groaned and the vibrations sent heat straight to Hanbin’s dick. He pulled Mino in closer before he let up with one last nibble. “Don’t have to be a girl,” Mino smirked. Hanbin grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him sloppy, all tongue and teeth. He skirted his blunt nails down Mino’s back and traced the waistband of his jeans to the front. He played with the button for a few seconds, not sure himself what he was going to do or what he wanted. Mino pressed his forehead to Hanbin’s and whispered harshly, “Go down on me.” Hanbin felt himself blush down to his chest, but the authority and aggression in Mino’s voice was pushing him past any and all boundaries. He flipped them around and dropped to his knees in front of Mino.

As Hanbin popped the button on Mino’s straining jeans, he became suddenly and completely aware that he had no idea what he was doing. In his eighteen short years, he’d only had two girlfriends and they were all about the “Wait until marriage, God is watching” life. He had definitely, undeniably never sucked a dick in his life. When was the last time he had seen another guy’s dick? It wasn’t completely unappealing to him, but also when did he start getting this hard from another guy?

“Hanbin,” Mino said, keeping his voice as even as possible. “It is not going to bite you. Just do it like you like it.”

Oh sure, because getting head is a normal, everyday occurrence for me. Hanbin shook the voices out of his head before reaching into Mino’s boxers and pulling his dick out with a few slow strokes. Mino’s breath hitched and he rested a hand on Hanbin’s hair. It tightened when Hanbin wrapped his lips softly around the tip. The taste wasn’t terrible, and it dissipated as he swirled his tongue. He let his jaw go slack and took Mino in further, pressing his tongue along the vein running up the bottom. Mino combed his bangs back with both hands, holding them back as he bucked up into Hanbin’s mouth. Hanbin choked, and bracketed Mino’s hips down with his hands. He tried to relax his throat, but couldn’t get much more than half Mino’s dick in his mouth. Okay, so maybe deep-throating wasn’t exactly his thing. He vaguely remembered choking on his toothbrush that morning just trying to get his back teeth clean. God, was he destined to be bad at this?

With a huff, he swallowed around what he did have in his mouth. Hanbin listened as a long, drawn out cry flew from Mino’s lips before he could smother it with the back of his own hand. Hanbin swallowed again, and Mino shuddered, his brows furrowed tightly together. As hot as it was to have Mino push and order him around, seeing him come undone under Hanbin’s mouth was unbearable. He pushed the heel of his palm against his own jeans and sucked harder, bobbing his head as far as he dared. It wasn’t long before Mino cried out again, pulling Hanbin away. Hanbin’s teeth grazed the dip under the head of his dick and with that Mino came hard, spasming against the concrete. Hanbin closed his eyes and held his head still, catching most of it in his mouth.

As Mino rolled down from his high, Hanbin’s lips latched onto his and his tongue pushed into Mino’s mouth. He groaned as he tasted himself, but swallowed thickly. He pushed Hanbin back against the wall, but a thin hand gripped his wrist as he reached for Hanbin’s pants.

“No need,” Hanbin said raspily, voice wrecked. Mino looked down. Sure enough, a dark spot began to bloom on Hanbin’s pants.

“Did you just…?”

“Yep.”

“Without even...”

“Yep.”

Mino kissed him fiercely and with all the passion he had saved for returning the favor.

“So,” Hanbin mumbled. He was still bright red, with beads of sweat beginning to form at his hairline. His pupils were blown wide and he looked drunk off of the heat. “What do we do now?”

“Well,” Mino started, panting, “Seungyoon and Taehyun are at vocal practice, Seunghoon’s in dance, Jinwoo’s at a photoshoot…”

Hanbin smiled. He gripped Mino by the sleeve and unlocked the bathroom door. Laughing and tripping over each other, they raced out of the building and towards the Winner dorm, pants and hair still raging messes. Hanbin looked back at Mino with a shit-eating grin, delirious, dreamy, and still shocked at what the hell was happening to him. But he was young, he was stupid, and he knew it. And he knew he was, hopefully, about to get a whole lot stupider.

 


End file.
